The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for re-identifying a person or object that is included in multiple images.
Re-identification is the ability to identify a previously observed individual or object. A number of applications require the ability to re-identify previously observed people or objects over time and over multiple disjointed views. For example, in many surveillance applications, individuals or objects need to be tracked over a surveillance network encompassing numerous different non-overlapping camera views. Re-identification techniques may also be used in security applications, forensic applications, for the identification of missing people and for tracking people or objects in crowded environments such as mass transit and airports.